narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyotama
|image name= Toyotama.png |unnamed character=No |english=Toyotama |other = , , |kanji= 豊玉 |romaji=Toyotama |species= Celestial Being |gender=Female |blood type= O |birthdate=November 15 |deceased state=Alive |age-part3 = 451 |height-part3 = 168.01 |weight = 61.055 |rank-part3 = Jōnin |occupations=Missing-Nin, Actress |nature type= Lightning Release~Affinity, Wind Release, Water Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Yin Release, Ice Release, Aether Release (SL) |chunin age = |jonin age = |Kekkei Genkai = Ice Release |Kekkei Tota = Aether Release (SL) |parents=Surudoi (SL)~Son |affiliations=Kumogakure |teams= |clan=Yotsuki Clan, Celestial Dragon |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga |unique traits= Can breathe fire, Can consume metal }} Toyotama-hime, usually abbreviated to Toyotama, is a Kumogakure ninja and a member of the Yotsuki clan by marriage. She is also a Celestial Dragon who secretly made a life for herself on Earth. Though she left her family there to attend to other responsibilities, she returned to train her son in the use of his inherited power. Background Toyotama was born several centuries before the , on homeworld of the Celestial Dragons. Growing up as the middle child of three siblings, Toyotama spent much of her youth watching over her reckless elder brother and airheaded younger sister. When time came for the three of them to begin training in the art of harnessing chakra, mastering the art proved to be the hardest for her. Envious of her siblings prodigal skills, she vowed to become stronger than both of them. She work twice as hard as them to grow stronger, but the two of them managed to stay a step ahead of her in terms of strength. After this trend continued until adulthood, Toyotama chose to leave home to explore other dimensions and find a place where to train alone. During her journey, she stumbled onto an ice covered world inhabited by beings who could not only use chakra, but were masters of Ice Release. However, she soon realized that she could not function well enough to leave, stranding her on an unknown world. Toyotama nearly died, but the indigenous people found her, mistaking her for a dying animal. When she displayed sentience, they changed their minds and took her in. Curious as to how they were able to survive in such an inhospitable environment and use chakra, she asked them to train her. The natives refused, but allowed her to stay in their settlement. After spending time there, she learned how to function and travel around the world. She eventually found the secret behind the locals' ability to use chakra: a sprouted on the planet. She also learned that an was present, kidnapping the natives and draining their chakra to recharge the tree. Toyotama could not let allow this to stand, but was unsure of her odds against an Otsutsuki. She returned to the settlement and learned that the Otsutsuki attacked and took several natives, including children. Pushed to the breaking point, Toyotama asked the natives again to train her, promising to get rid of the Otsutsuki if they did. Recognizing her determination, they agreed. Under their tutelage, she not only mastered their Ice Release techniques, but also drew out her hidden strength, making her dramatically stronger. From there, she went on to complete the Aether Release training from her parents. Using all of her training, she challenged the Otsutsuki to battle. After half a day of fighting, she was able to defeat her opponent. Giving him the chance to surrender, he refused, making a last ditch effort to kill her, which she deflected. With the world free, she burned down the God Tree, and sent out notice to the homeworld that she claimed that planet as her territory. Grateful for her protection, the people began to worship her despite repeated protests against it. When Toyotama received a message from her homeworld, she learned that her claim was contested by her two siblings, who had yet to find their own homeworld. Expecting an easy competition, they all gathered, and Toyotama suggested their Dominion Challenge be a three way battle. They agreed, expecting an easy win. Taking advantage of their arrogance, she managed to best both of them. Winning the challenge, the two of them left, but Toyotama extended an invitation to return anytime. After over 300 years of a peaceful life, Toyotama began to hear rumors that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, an influential Otsutsuki matriarch who disappeared before she was born, had returned. Curious about the rumors, she left her homeworld and investigated, following the whispers to the place where she was sealed: Earth. Wondering how a notorious celestial being got sealed, she adopted the secondary form of a human to allow her to investigate without causing panic. She discovered ruins from the time period when Kaguya arrived on Earth, and pieced together what happened to Kaguya and studied the workings of the ninja world. During her travels, she crossed paths with the Fourth Raikage, who was on a solo training excursion. Mistaking her for an enemy shinobi, he impulsively attacked her, and Toyotama fended him off while still holding back. When he caught his mistake, A apologized, and expressed interest in her skills. Seeing she was strong and not affiliated with anyone, A offered to make her a Kumo ninja. Seeing a chance to learn more about Earth, she agreed, and used the alias Nibui to blend in. She eventually became enamored with life on Earth, staying long enough to fight in the Fourth Shinobi World War. After being placed in the First Division, she befriended Darui before the fighting began. Throughout the war, she fought while hiding her true power. When the Ten-Tails was revived, she considered going all-out to stop it, but having seen in action earlier, she decided to stay hidden and believe that the Allied Forces could prevail without her, even after the Infinite Tsukuyomi was unleashed on the world. After the war ended and the Five Great Nations began to establish peace, Toyotama became invested in seeing if the future could truly be one without conflict. Six months after the war's end, a man named Noroi began pursuing her. Though she rebuffed his advances, he never gave up. Eventually, she relented and agreed to one date, but she was shocked when she found him more attractive than any suitor she had encountered in her long life. Deciding to engage in a relationship, she dated him for almost a year, eventually recognizing she had fallen in love with him. Feeling the same way, Noroi proposed marriage, and the two wed. At that point, she decided to reveal her true self to him. Though he was frightened at first, Noroi accepted her in spite of knowing she was an alien. While preparations for their wedding were being made, Toyotama was assigned to monitor a production crew filming a movie in areas across the country. While traveling with the crew, an actress quit the movie, and to save money, the director asked her to take up the role. Since the alternative would mean extending her mission and missing her wedding, she agreed. Her performance ended up contributing greatly to the movie's success when it was released, and garnered enough renown for her to be approached for other acting roles. However, she chose to continue life as a ninja and a wife, refusing to take any other roles. Not long after being wed to Noroi, later Toyotama became pregnant. Though overjoyed at having a husband and a child, she also realized that she was becoming too attached to Earth. Remembering her responsibility to her homeworld, she made up her mind to leave Earth after she gave birth. After her child was born, she faked her death, making it appear as though she had drowned in the ocean to deter a search for her body. She returned to Kumogakure briefly to say goodbye to her family. Before leaving, she gave her husband a necklace he could use to contact her, and a toy to give to Surudoi when he grows up. She also promised to return when their son was able to call her. With the goodbyes over, she revealed her true form to her husband, then flew off and returned to her territory. Personality Toyotama is a brash, energetic, and tomboyish female, but underneath her energetic nature is a competent and caring person. She is polite and respectful to people so long as they respect her in turn. She enjoys competition, and rarely ever turns down a challenge. Despite appearing almost childish at times, she hides a cold and calculating personality that those who see it find intimidating. Growing up with two prodigy siblings caused her to develop an appreciation for hard work. It was seeing this desire reflected in shinobi that contributed to her fondness for Earth. As her human alias implies, she is unafraid to speak her mind, and rarely lets what others think influence what she says or thinks. Her time exploring the universe has caused her to understand the complexity of space and time. She recognizes that all sentient creatures have an impact on the universe, no matter how small. As such, she places value on all sentient beings, and is against killing them if it can be avoided. She also possesses a strong sense of justice, stepping in when innocents are in danger. Despite her good nature and willingness to help others, she understands to workings of destiny and refuses to intervene in events fated to occur. Her time on Earth gave her an appreciation for the smaller workings of the universe and the ability to think on a small scale as well as a universal one. Recognizing the Otsutsuki's actions a danger to other life forms, she possesses the same animosity toward them as the rest of her race. After boosting her strength to match that of the first Otsutsuki she encountered, she developed a habit of engaging them whenever she encounters them, especially when she believes them to be an immediate threat. When she encounters a threat to herself or others, her instinct is to attack and destroy it with relentless focus. As such, she will attack an enemy until they are dead or no longer pose a threat. However, behind the blind savagery is a sharp focus that analyzes enemy tactics and exploits any perceived weaknesses. Toyotama considers both her human and celestial family to be the most important people in her lives. As such, she enjoys spending time with them, and is fiercely protective of them, often having to hold herself back should anyone upset or threaten them. Despite loving them dearly, she is not unwilling to distance herself from them if the situation demands it. The best instance of this was her departure from Earth: despite the pain of it, she put her responsibility to her home ahead of her own personal happiness. Her instinct to protect them takes priority in most situations, and there are few lengths she wouldn't go to for their sake. Appearance Toyotama's human is that of a dark-skinned woman with long spiky red hair. Her attire consists of a long sleeveless gray dress held closed by a white obi. While in her human form, she changes her eye color to an onyx color, but can also reveal her eyes as they truly are: pink with a slit resembling a reptile's. Toyotama's true form is that of a winged dragon roughly the size of a . She has white hair and two sets of horns on her head: a small set of golden horns and a large set of dark purple horns. Though her scales are mostly white, the scales of her wings are a dark blue color. Across her body are purple, red, and pink jewel-shaped growths for which she was named. The tip of her tail is shaped like a large spearhead which she can use for piercing and blunt attacks. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess As a Celestial Dragon, Toyotama possesses enormous strength and chakra reserves. She is believed to surpass Naruto and combined power, though this has not been tested. Ninjutsu Toyotama's long life has given her access to a wide arsenal of ninjutsu to use in battle. Alongside the jutsu she possesses a natural aptitude for, she expanded her range of techniques with ninjutsu she learned on Earth. Nature Transformation Though her affinity is Lightning Release, Toyotama has learned to use all five of the basic nature transformations, as well as Yin Release to utilize genjutsu. She also developed an Ice Release Kekkei Genkai, and she possesses the ability to use Aether Release. Though she mastered the basic techniques of her Kekkei Tōta, she keeps her usage limited in favor of fostering her skills in other natures. Bukijutsu While living on Earth, Toyotama picked up skill in the use of several weapons, including swords and the bō. She also became an adept at shurikenjutsu. To improve her fighting skills, she trained herself to use her skills while in her true form as well. She learned to apply her swordplay to her spearlike tail, learning to use it a though it were a sword. She also used her shurikenjutsu training to become better at using long range techniques. Celestial Dragon Transformation Since it her primary form, Toyotama is adept at transforming into her dragon form. Able to change forms in a matter of seconds, she is better at the skill than her son. Also, she is able to in human form without suppressing her full power. New Era Celestial Being Hunt Arc On her homeworld, Toyotama hears her son shouting. Though it was brief, she recognizes the phenomenon as a sign she is meant to go to him. She informs the people of her world that she is leaving. Team Samui Completion Arc Toyotama arrives on Earth 3 months after first sensing her son's chakra, having made several stops along the way. When she arrives, she first visits Noroi, letting him know of her return, while hiding from Surudoi until she could get him alone. Eventually, she confronts him while he is training in the Valley of Clouds and Lightning, but he detects her presence. Deciding to test his power, she challenges him to a fight, and once satisfied, stabs him and tells him to come find her at his place in the valley. He gets there, so she healsi his wound and explains that she is his mother. Toyotama patiently answers his questions, but is caught off guard after he punches her in the arm for letting him think she was dead, so she has to explain that Noroi made that decision without her. She then explains her purpose for coming: Surudoi is changing in response to his activation of his dragon powers, and she intends to equip him to get through it. She offers to train him not only to deal with the changes, but to teach him the unique jutsu of the Celestial Dragons. Since he's unable to leave the valley for a time, he agrees. Toyotama then spends her time teaching him to embrace the changes his body is undergoing, along with the basics of Aether Release. She also starts bonding with him, and is overjoyed when he starts to accept her as his mother. After he makes significant progress in his training, she then starts sneaking into Kumo to spend alone time with Noroi. One day, Team Samui has a training session in the valley so Surudoi can start training with them. Toyotama then senses the presence of an Otsutsuki near Surudoi (unaware that Kumohime is Surudoi's teammate). Afraid that Surudoi is being targeted before his change finishes, she rushes over to his location, and attacks from underwater, to convince Samui and Benkei that she is a rampaging sea creature. After separating Kumoihime from her human comrades, she tries to incinerate Kumoi with her Inner Flame, but Surudoi defends her. Confused, Toyotama realizes that she cannot harm Kumoi, so she retreats. Later that evening, she learns about Kumoihime from Noroi, and is angered that he didn't tell her sooner. When she returns to Surudoi to check on him, she sees Team Samui and tries to attack when she sees Kumoi. The young Ōtsutsuki tries to counter, but when Surudoi calls for calm, she stands down, surprising Toyotama. He explains everything to Team Samui, and demands she and Kumoi work out a truce. Since Surudoi made a significant milestone, she decides it is safe for her to leave him to finish growing alone. She gives Surudoi about the remaining milestones that indicate his change into a Celestial Dragon is complete. That evening, she says her goodbyes, and departs for her home world. Without any stops to make, Toyotama returns home in a a day, rather than the months it took for her to arrive. A few days after her return, her world's natives recognize that she is saddened by having to separate herself from her loved ones again. Seeing her sadness, the leaders of the people gather and speak to her. As one, they give Toyotama permission to abandon her role as their protector so she can be with her family. She rejects this, fearful of what could happen if she were not there. However, they argue that they have grown enough that her constant presence isn't needed. Though still reluctant, they manage to convince her that her family needs her more than they do. Toyotama thanks them for relieving her, promises to return if needed, then departs for Earth again. Toyotama returns to Earth and shocks her husband and child by announcing that she will stay on Earth permanently. The two are happy she wants to stay, but tell she cannot simply move back in since her human alias has been declared dead. On top of that, her attack on Kumoihime has everyone worried another celestial being is attacking. Seeing the truth in their argument, she decides to find a way to defuse the situation on her own and leaves. She first tracks down Darui and tries to talk him into convincing the other Kage to drop the matter, but the other Kage are too troubled to do so. To make matters worse, he is obligated to inform the others about her or risk getting Kumo removed from the . The only way he might be able to avoid selling her out is if he gets support from one of them. She then leaves for , hoping to get the Hokage on her side. Arriving in Konoha, she begins to make plans to get Naruto to meet her. While walking, she spots an ice cream vendor and by an ice cream cone, then goes back to planning. While thinking, bumps into Toyotama, causing the child to drop her ice cream. When and see what happened, they apologize on Himawari's behalf. Toyotama accepts their apologies and gives Himawari her cone to replace the ruined one. Toyotama and Hinata talks, and she explains her intent to meet with Naruto, and uses nuanced language to explain her reasons for setting up the meet. Hinata offers to let Toyotama accompany them to Naruto's office to make up for Himawari's carelessness. She agrees, seeing an easy way to get close to Naruto. The Uzumaki family and Toyotama arrive at Naruto's office to find him, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Tsunade in the middle of a discussion, which she can tell is about her. After Hinata introduces her, she reveals herself to be the creature that attacked in the Land of Lightning Once they realize she is telling the truth, they immediately move to capture her. Naruto activates a series of kunai launchers hidden in his desk, but she uses her tail to parry the kunai. When Shikamaru immobilizes her, she responds by freezing everyone's feet to the floor. Naruto responds by trying to pin her with a chakra arm, but Toyotama directly asks Kurama to release her. He complies because he senses no negative emotions from her. She then apologizes for freezing them in place, then asks for a chance to explain herself. After negotiating with Naruto, she leaves. Several days later, Darui informs her that the Kage agreed to abandon the search for her. Surudoi asks her what she did to convince them, but she only tells him that she hopes he will not find out. She warns her son to be careful going forward to keep his identity secret. Beigoma Tournament Arc One day, Toyotama learns of a International Beigoma Tournament being held. She can immediately tell it's a trick to try to out Surudoi. Running into Kumoihime, she tells her not to mention. Kumoi agrees, even though Toyotama won't tell her why. Unfortunately, Surudoi finds out anyway and manages to make it in. Unable to stop him now, she decides to support him and see if the Five Kage can tell Surudoi's identity. She travels to to cheer Surudoi on, though she is sad that Noroi can't get time off to come with her. When the matches start, Toyotama stands next to Sakura, who is their to support Sarada. The two talk about their children, and Toyotama explains the mechanics behind some of the competitors' bey that Sarada does not catch. When the finals begin, she is impressed that Sarada made it to the finals, though she knows she is not ready to beat her son. She is surprised when Sarada grows during the match, to the point where it seems as though she could win, but Surudoi manages to secure the win. After the final end, Toyotama sneaks into a room where the Five Kage, Naruto's family, and the Uchiha family are discussing the tournament, and she hears that they discovered Surudoi's identity. Unable to do anything about their discovery. She reveals himself, only for Sasuke and Sakura surround her, each poised to attack. Having anticipated hostility, Toyotama has her tail and Ice Release aimed to kill them both prepared. Having no interest in orphaning Sarada or starting a fight, she explains that she came to retrieve the Beigoma top she gave Naruto. Since they know where the treasure she promised him is, he has no further need to keep it. He returns it, so she praises Sarada's performance, and tells her to keep improving. She then leaves and meets up with Surudoi to return to Kumo. Chūnin Exams Repeat Arc While resting at home with Noroi, Toyotama is jolted awake by the sound of Surudoi roaring, recognizing it as a call for help. Immediately rushing to investigate she senses multiple non-human chakra signatures around him. When she arrives, she sees a melee between six Ōtsutsuki and Team Samui When she sees Kumoihime walking towards the oldest of the celestials, she lands between them and asks for an update. Kumoi shakes out a daze and mentally brings her up to speed. Toyotama asks her if surrendering to her mother is what she wants, motivating her to defy her mother. When her mother tries to force he issue, Toyotama goes on the offensive, but things get out of hand when four Celestial Dragons show up. After catching that the four dragons are her parents and siblings, she forces everyone apart, then calms her family down. She greets her family and introduces her child, who threatens to beat them up. She explains to her family that Earth is hostile to Celestial Beings, especially ones that appear unannounced and start fights. She tries to get them to leave, promising to arrange another time to meet, but they're adamant about spending time with her and her family. When Kumoihime makes a bet with her mother that will allow her to stay on Earth, Toyotama later tells Darui what happened and asks to let her family stay in the valley as a deterrent against the Ōtsutsuki, promising that she can keep them in line. Darui agrees, so she explains the deal to her family and helps them settle in. On the evening of the first day of the Chunin Exams, she notices that two of Kumohime's sisters are missing. She scolds her brother, who was watching them last, then leaves to try to find them. She tracks them to Konoha, arriving right before sunrise. While sneaking around, she catches an airship landing in their airfield outside the village. Listening for the Ōtsutsuki, she finds them in the hotel where the foreign Exam contenders are staying. She is surprised to see that Surudoi sensed her arrival, and Kumoihime managed to keep her sisters from being discovered. She takes the two Ōtsutsuki girls back, but before leaving, she drops a hint about the Exams. Realizing it was unusual for an airship to be arriving so early, she suspects they will have to be on that ship to get to the next round of the exams. When she returns to the Valley, she is surprised when one of the Ōtsutsuki sisters politely asks her to display the Ice Release Technique she used on them earlier. Curious, Toyotama refuses and offers to teach it to her instead. Chūnin Exams Finals Arc While the Exams progress, toyotama teaches Isonade a few Ice Release techniques. When her son returns from the exams to train before the finals, she refuses to train with him and suggests he get one of her parents to help. When the time comes for the Exam Finals, Toyotama and her family are invited to watch with the Five Kage. Though she knows they're only being invited as a deterrent against Kumoihime's family, she convinces everyone to join her. While they watch the Exams, she roots for her son in each of his battles. Titanic Beast Arc One day, Toyotama is walking through Kumogakure when she is distracted by the faint signature of a beast unfamiliar to her. She leaves the village and finds the source on the northern coast of the Land of Lightning. Apparently an once dormant alien animal inside a volcano is beginning to awaken. She finds a coalition of ninja from different nations operating around the beast's resting place, and senses her son and his team among the group. She initially decides to leave the matter alone, but Surudoi and Kumoihime find her and explain that they are devising a plan to kill the beast. Kumoi is not only against killing the creature, but is certain the plan to kill it will fail, resulting in heavy casualties. She asks Toyotama to help her convince the one forcing the Shinobi Union to kill the creature: the Daimyō of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. As Nibui, Toyotama saved her life many years ago and Kumoi hopes that she can convince her indebted friend to stop the attack, but since Nibui is technically dead, she refuses to jeopardize her anonymity. The next day, Toyotama is disturbed by the cries of the creature, stirred from it's sleep by the Union's attack. Sensing anger in the beast, she decides to address the situation. Instead of going to stop the beast, she takes a more different route. She sends Ice Clones to kidnap the Daimyō of the Five Great Countries, and take them to the beast's location. She also gathers the Five Kage, who have heard of the failed attack and were preparing to support the coalition. Using genjutsu, her clones knock out the support groups of each village, and offers to fly the Kage and their forces to the site. Once all are gathered at the attack site, she shows them that the beast retaliated from their provocations and decimated their forces, killing dozens of shinobi, wounding hundreds more, and scattering the survivors. She wakes the support forces and hides as they scatter to locate and treat survivors. As the Kage and Daimyō assess the situation, Toyotama takes them to Kumoihime, who is unconscious from exhausting her chakra shielding her comrades from attack. She chastises the Daimyō for ignoring the kunoichi's warnings about the danger of attacking the beast. She then takes them to Surudoi, who changed to his dragon form and got injured fighting the beast off. The Kage and Daimyō acknowledge her point and ask her to drive the beast away. She refuses and rebukes them for asking a celestial being to solve the problem after blowing off the one that tried to save them from this outcome. She tells then she will not clean up the mess they created on their own, then leaves to watch over her son. A week later, Kumo returns to the volcano to watch the coalition implement their plan to relocate the beast by moving two eggs - lain by others of its species that died while dormant - to a secluded island. As they prepare to move the eggs, Toyotama silently praises them for finding a better path and decides to reward them. Using Ice Release, she creates cold weather, cooling the beast down enough to slow its movements and reactions, buying the coalition extra time to transport the eggs. Once she is satisfied, she uses wind release to create a gale carrying the scent of the eggs to the beast, which immediately takes flight after them. Flashforward Four years after she enters Surudoi's life, Toyotama is told that Surudoi is getting married to Kumoihime. Not surprised at the news, she nonetheless celebrates the news with Noroi. However, they later learn that the two decided to wait until they both turn eighteen to marry, staying engaged for two years. When the time comes, she attends the wedding with Noroi. Afterwards, she asks him what he gave as a gift. He informs her that he gave them a stay at a new Kirigakure hotel named Ryūgū-jō. She then becomes alarmed at the news, as Ryūgū-jō is the same name as an interdimensional gathering point for Celestial Dragons. Knowing that her children could get lost in another dimension if they wind up their, she rushes to Kiri, only to find that they are not at the hotel. Worried, she decides she mst hope they can return home safe.